Whispers
by Assassin4life
Summary: Amity Park. It's rumored to be the most haunted city in America, but that can't be true right? Right? An AU songfic set to Kid Cudi's No One Believes Me. Set in the second person.


**A/N: Hey my fellow Phans, its Assassin4life here with a quick songfic. I got this idea while listening to this song on the way home from my friends cabin in the mountains, and I like how it turned out. It's an AU songfic where you are living the story, at first I was going to make an OC for this but this turned out a lot better than I had planned. So hope you like and don't forget to leave a review! Also if you havent' check out my other stories. Assassin4life is out! Peace!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE SONG _NO ONE BELIEVES ME _THEY BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND KID CUDI RESPECTIVELY.**

* * *

So here you are, moved to a new town in a whole new state. Amity Park, Illinois. A pleasant place to live. Or so they say. Whether you like it or not you're stuck here in this small little town, a big change from the huge city you lived in. But oh well you'll live through it and tough it out like you always have. The only thing that's bugging you is this strange feeling of being watched, a chilling feeling, and most of all you feel cold. You brush it off thinking it's nothing and begin to fall asleep while everything else was being unpacked, taking a quick nap before your long-lived tradition of a midnight walk.

**…**

_Have you ever felt_

_Something Evil_

_Lurking around_

While on your walk you still have that coldness, but only now it feels as if its deep in your bones and chilling your very core. It sends a shiver down your spine and your heart starts to beat faster and faster, up head you see movement but when you stare for too long it disappears. But yet again you brush it off as nothing but a trick of the light and continue walking.

_The moon is full_

_And the streets are empty_

_Shadows_

_Cover me down_

You're about 20 minutes in and decide to stop for a moment at the park on a bench, you look up at the stars taking in their beauty and the surprisingly clean air. The only light within your sight is the glowing of the moon high in the sky, casting shadows over everything. You let out a calm breath thinking Amity Park isn't such a bad place anymore, you close eyes and begin to doze off until a beeping comes from your pocket alerting you what time it is. You get up and head home deciding your midnight walk is over and a long night's sleep is in order. You walk away from the park not noticing the shadow following behind you.

_You can't call it_

_You can't shake the feeling_

_Quiet_

_Do not make a sound_

As you enter your home, your parents sound asleep in their bed, a new feeling begins to haunt you. You think you're being watched but that's not possible, you're safe and secure at home. Nothing can get to you, right? But as you walk up the stairs to get ready for bed the feeling follows you this time even stronger and mixed with the coldness of earlier, a creaking noise rings around your ears. You stop and listen, being as silent as a lion waiting for the hunt. You take a quick look from the stairs trying to see if anything is out-of-place, satisfied with finding nothing you once again head to your room, not seeing pair of glowing green eyes fading from sight.

_But the wind_

_Seems to speak_

_Something's here_

_In the room with me_

You open the window in your room as a strong gust flows in, blowing your hair and giving you goose bumps. The wailing of the wind won't stop even as you walk away from the window, it chills your bones and it seems to whisper to you. You stop. You listen to the whispers as they grow in intensity, at first it was only one but then more join in. They grow louder and louder, the rising crescendo of whispers quickly turning into screaming. _"Leave" _They say, _"Run" "Get out" "Freak" "Monster" "Murderer" _Then they stop, nothing but the rustling of the trees outside is all you here. Then, all at once, they scream.

…

_I know that something is wrong here_

_I can feel it_

_But no one believes me._

It's the morning after your parents found screaming and crying on the ground in your room, you try to explain what happened last night and tell them everything. But of course they don't believe you. You try to reason and convince them of what happened but they brush it off, saying it's nothing more but exhaustion from the room. You give in with a sigh of defeat giving your parents a false sense of things. They may think everything is okay but you know better. But in any case you leave for your first day of school.

_I know that something is strange here_

_I can sense it _

_But no one believes me_

You tell the people of school about what happened and you ask questions but they do brush it off, not believing. Some even questioning your mental state. You know something is wrong in Amity Park, no matter where you go there is always a strange haunting following you. It's in arms reach but you can never grasp the strange presence. You will get to the bottom of this, even if it's the last thing you do.

_No one believes me_

_Whoa_

_No one believes me_

For the next week you ask around the town about anything strange going on. Most avoid the questions and act suspiciously, trying to change the topic or all around ignoring you. It was subtle at first, but then it became more and more prevalent as you asked more deeper questions. The whispers or strange feelings hadn't stop either, every night you hear them. The desperate wailings of who-knows-what follow you every night. They haunt your dreams as your worst nightmares, delving into the darkest pits of your psyche. But you're a tough teen. So you continue with your questions and research, not thinking in the slightest of the hell you're about to face.

_Oh_

_No one believes me_

_No one believes me_

_What!_

_No one believes me_

Another week goes by and your parents start to worry about your mental health, thinking this dangerous obsession has gone too far. Yet again you try to reason and explain yourself, but they won't listen. No one will. They send you to counseling but even that doesn't work, you continuing trying to unravel the mysteries of Amity Park. Pretty soon, your parents will think you're crazy. And you might just believe them.

_No one believes me_

_Whoa, Oh _

_(I am not crazy, I mean I'm, I'm not)_

_Oh_

The whispers continue but now they aren't only at night. Every second of every day, they follow you. The wind blows by your ears and the cold seeps into your soul the whispers becoming more and more apart of you. They soon become your only comfort from the madness of this town.

_(I'm inside your fears)_

_Oh_

_(I've been watching you)_

_Oh_

_(I've been watching you too)_

Finally, at long last, you uncover something. But it disturbs you. A murder happened within your home, 5 dead and only one survivor. A boy by the name of Danny Fenton. You ask about the name but people pale and walk away when you do, not even acknowledging you anymore. You become an outcast at school and at home, not looking at your parents and they not looking at you. You try to find more information on this Danny Fenton but everything comes up blank, the boy disappearing a week after the murders. Another dead end.

_I feel like something is wrong here_

_I can sense it_

_But no one believes me_

_I'm not crazy_

_and no I'm not loony_

_I'm not insane_

_Take a second _

_I heard it_

_I know it_

After a month of the whispers, mysteries, and worry your parents snap. They cry when the men in white clothes come at your doorstep. You plead with them as you cry too, desperately trying to make them believe you're not what they think you are. But deep down you know it's true. You struggle as they sedate you, struggle as they drag you across the ground and towards the white, windowless, van. You struggle until the very end up until you lose consciousness and everything goes black.

_Whispers say my name_

_Calling for me_

_Where should I go_

_Where should I run_

You finally arrive at the hospital fully knowing what was about to happen to you. You fake unconsciousness until the perfect moment for escapes reaches you, as the van doors open you jump out and run. You run and run, the men in white clothes chasing you. The whispers start again, calling to you, telling you what to do. They tell you to go this way and that way, helping you escape.

_And the moon calling for me_

_I'm scared_

_Where do I go _

_Where should I run_

You've been running for well over three hours, night has fallen and you arrive at a meadow. It's a full moon tonight, the only light in the pitch blackness of the night. Tonight reminds you of when this all started a month ago. It seemed so long now, and you start to laugh. You laugh and laugh until you can't laugh no more, then they turn into sobs. Sobs of regret and forgotten memories. You scream at the world, finally coming to terms with your insanity. Then something appears, and you become hopeful.

_It's right in front of me_

_No one's there_

_Where do I go _

_Where should I run_

But as quickly as it appears it vanishes your brief moment of hope now gone. You cry again and fall to your knees, curling up in a ball as the tears fall fresh down your face. You cry there for what seems like hours until you see a glowing behind you. You warily stand up and turn around with a smile on your face, knowing what is about to happen. The last thing you see before death is flash of white hair and a pair of glowing green eyes.


End file.
